


Happy Father's Day.

by shortness1029



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Happy Dean Winchester, Happy Ending, Happy Sam Winchester, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Surprised Dean Winchester, Surprised Sam Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: Sam has surprised for his boyfriend on father's day.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	Happy Father's Day.

Sam nervously waited for Dean to get back from the store. To the oldest Winchester, it was just a normal Sunday afternoon, but for Sam, it wasn't. Today was father's day and the younger man had a surprise for his boyfriend. He was nervously bounced his leg when Dean walked into the Bunker. He walked into the library and looked at Sam a little worried.

“Sammy are you okay?” He asked.

“I have a gift for you.”

Sam stood up and walked over to his brother and handed him a box. He nervously bit his lip as he watched Dean open the small box. The older man slowly opened the lid and looked down at what was in a box. He looked up at brother and back down at the box.

“Sammy please don't be joking with me.” He whispered.

“I am not.” Sam walked closer to his boyfriend. “Happy Father's future Daddy.” He said with a bright smile.

Dean gently picked up Sam and spin him in a circle. “We're having a baby?” He asked happily and smiled brightly as he put him back down on the ground.

“We're having a baby. I'm due in February, I got pregnant on my birthday. I've been feeling sick lately so I took a test and it was positive. So I went to the doctor Friday and had an ultrasound.” Sam pulled the picture out of the box. “The little peanut looking thing is our baby.”

“I can't believe it. I've always wanted to have to baby with you and I just never thought we would or could because I didn't know you were a carrier.”

“Me either, but here we are.” He smiled softly.

“I love you so much and I'll love our baby so much too.” Dean said slightly teary-eyed.

“We love you too. You are going to be an amazing dad to our peanut”

Dean held his boyfriend gently and placed a hand on Sam's still flat belly. The older man couldn't believe that they were finally going to have a baby after everything that has happened. But he couldn't be happier and couldn't wait for their little one to get there.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I know. I'm sucker for these kinda of stories.


End file.
